Catastrophes: Part 1
by FrozenRoseLily
Summary: This is Part 1/4. It's near Christmas so Hermione Ginny and Harry are making a cake. What happens when Ron walks in and see's something that wasn't happening? What happens when more then one person leaves heartbroken? What happens when he throws out rules
1. Chapter 1

**Hia! This is my first story, so I am so... HAPPY to post this! Okay, so this story is written with some of my good friends, but we were each incharge of one chapter. You can find the next chapter on Pawprinter's profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Warning: Swearing.**

**I hope you like!**

* * *

><p><strong>Catastrophes<strong>

**Catastrophes: Part 1 - Cake**

_December 22, 2000_

"Let's try again." Harry mumbled tiredly. He pushed his glasses up higher up on his nose with a sigh. Hermione groaned loudly.

"We've been at it all day, Harry!" Hermione huffed. Harry shook his head.

"Not all day." Harry mumbled. Hermione scrunched up her face in annoyance.

"Most of the day." Hermione pointed out. Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Ginny sighed. Harry nodded.

"I know. But this is important." Harry said. Hermione shook her head.

"It isn't that important." Ginny said. Hermione nodded her head.

"Please. For me?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at Ginny and sighed.

"Fine." Hermione huffed. Ginny shrugged.

"Sure." Ginny agreed. Harry smiled happily. "BUT, you owe me." Ginny added. Harry shook his head.

"I owe you nothing. This is as much for me as it is for you." Harry said. Ginny grumbled something under her breath.

"I know, Harry. But Ron will be back any second, so we need to get ready if you don't want him to find out until the party." Hermione said. Ginny stopped grumbling and nodded her head in agreement.

"Fine. Just one more try. If we don't get it, then we can clean up, but until then…" Harry mumbled. He sighed and shook his head. "Until then we have to work fast."

"We know, Harry." Ginny sighed. Harry nodded his head.

"I can't believe I can't get this spell right." Hermione grumbled. Harry patted her back.

"It's fine, Hermione." Harry whispered. Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

"We will just have to try again." Ginny said. Hermione smiled.

"Here we go then." Hermione whispered.

She lifted her wand, pointed it at some ingredients on the counter, and said a spell from a small book. Harry and Ginny waited behind Hermione anxiously. Nothing happened at first, but then the items on the counter began to become a blur. The items began to move towards the middle of the counter.

"I think we did it!" Ginny yelled. Hermione turned around and looked sternly at her.

"Shut up." Hermione snapped.

Ginny shut her mouth immediately, hoping that Hermione would turn back around. Soon Hermione turned back around to look at the ingredients on top of the counter. They were now joining together, but the processes was still not done. Soon a more solid shape could be seen. Hermione's worried face turned into a shining smiley face, but it didn't last long. The solid shape that was forming began to shake rapidly. Hermione took a few steps backwards, but couldn't go far seeing Ginny and Harry were behind her.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Harry asked suddenly. Hermione didn't move, still to focussed on the almost solid item before her.

"I don't think s-" Ginny started to say, but she never got to finish.

There was a loud pop that came from the shaking item in front of her. The item that sat on the counter was a Christmas cake. The cake exploded and flew in every direction. Most of it splattered on Hermione and Molly's kitchen, but some also ended up on Ginny and Harry. Everyone let out a scream as cake hit their clothing.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled with a laugh. Hermione turned around with her face still in the same mask it was in before the cake hit her.

"Hermione… Umm… You got cake… Well… Everywhere." Harry said with a smile. He let out a loud string of laughter.

"Harry!" Ginny screeched. She hit Harry playfully with the back of her hand. Harry slowly stopped laughing, but he still had a huge smile on his face.

"Sorry." Harry said with a huge smile, on the verge of a laughing smile. Hermione still held the same position as she did before. Harry wiped away his smile. "I'm sorry." Harry said sincerely. Hermione still didn't move.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked. She had also lost her smile.

With one swift movement Hermione had grabbed some of the cake left behind her, and through it at Harry and Ginny. Both of them let out a shriek as cake hit their faces. Ginny instantly reached behind Hermione and threw it at Harry. Harry had almost no cake on him, but now he was covered. Ginny let out a huge laugh, hiding nothing, but Hermione only let a few giggles escape her lips.

"You guys!" Harry yelled.

Ginny and Hermione stopped laughing and looked at each other with worried faces. Hermione's face read something like _'We're so dead!'_, Ginny's face read '_That was awesome!'_, and Harry's face read something like _'This means war!'_. While Hermione and Ginny were looking at each other, Harry had grabbed two enormous handfuls of cake. He threw it at Hermione and Ginny while they were distracted. Hermione let out a little scream.

"Every man for themselves!" Ginny screamed very quickly.

It turned out more like 'eveymaforemselvs' rather then 'every man for themselves.'. Before Harry or Hermione could understand what she said, Ginny grabbed handfuls of cake and threw it at her friends. Harry laughed, but soon stopped when Hermione had threw cake in his mouth. Instead of Harry swallowing it like a normal person, Harry had breathed it in. Harry started coughing rapidly.

"Ginny!" Hermione screamed. Ginny had shoved cake down the back of Hermione's top, so Hermione was very annoyed now.

After a few minutes the cake throwing turned into a cake battle. This went on for almost half an hour. Hermione was about to get more cake to cream Harry even more, but when Hermione reached there was no more cake. Harry smile happily knowing that Hermione couldn't hit him with more cake.

"Yes!" Harry called.

Harry threw his hand up in the air happily. Hermione glared at Harry. Hermione started walking quickly over to Harry, but she never made it there. Hermione had slipped on a pile of cake and went flying down at the floor. Hermione landed with a crash. Ginny started to laugh hysterically.

"Ouch!" Hermione screamed. Her hand flew to her back to try and soothe the pain.

"Here, let me help you." Harry said.

He walked over to Hermione. He took her hand in his and started to pull her up. But that never happened either. Harry's shoes didn't have good enough of a grip, so he ended up slipping on cake. Harry landed with a crash. Hermione and Harry both groaned in pain… Harry had landed on top of Hermione, so it was quite painful.

"Oh my gosh, Harry!" Ginny shrieked. Her hand flew to her mouth in surprise.

"I was going to say the same thing, but I wasn't going to be so plain on my language." Came an angry voice. All of the heads in the room turned to look at a very red faced Ron.

"Ron! Happy Early Christmas!" Hermione yelled out. She smiled up at her boyfriend, but Ron didn't return the smile. "This is really a bad surprise to come home to." Hermione mumbled.

"What the fucken' hell are you doing!" Ron screamed. Hermione and Harry looked up at Ron confused.

"What are yo-" Harry started to say, but he never finished.

"I trusted you, Harry! I trusted you, Hermione!" Ron screamed. Harry and Hermione still looked up at Ron confused. "You said you two were just friends!" Ron added. Hermione and Harry still looked up at Ron confused.

"We are just friends." Harry said confused. Ron scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Sure. You just go and shag my girlfriend!" Ron screamed. Hermione and Harry's mouth dropped open. They looked back at each other. "And in my kitchen!" Ron added. Harry and Hermione stared shocked at each other.

"Its not what it looks like." Hermione said suddenly.

Ron rolled his eyes. It did look like Harry and Hermione had been doing things that they weren't, or weren't even thinking about. So Hermione could see where Ron was coming from.

"Yeah right." Ron said. Hermione looked up at Ron pleading.

"Its not. I swear!" Hermione yelled. Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"This," Ron said. He waved his finger between Hermione and himself. "is over." Ron finished. Hermione looked up at Ron even more pleading.

"Please, Ron! It's not what it looks like. We fell!" Hermione yelled. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Get out." Ron said simply. Hermione had her mouth hanging open.

"Wha-" Hermione started to say, but she got interrupted.

"Ron, really. We weren't doing anything!" Harry yelled.

"I said GET OUT!" Ron screamed. Harry stood up quickly.

"Ron." Harry said. He grabbed Ron by the shoulder gently. Ron pushed his hand off of his shoulder.

"Get the hell out of my house." Ron said through gritted teeth.

"Ronald!" Hermione cried. Tears began to build up in her eyes. "Please." Hermione whispered. Ron shook his head.

"Mr. Potter, you are no longer allowed to see my sister." Ron said. Ginny's eyes shot right open.

"Ron, you ass. They weren't doing anything! Do you think I would have just stood there if they were doing something?" Ginny screamed. Ron held his hand up to her so she would stop.

"I want to hear nothing." Ron hissed. "Miss. Granger, you will no longer be seeing me." Ron said. Hermione let out a soft sob. "Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger, you both are not allowed to step foot on my property, or speak to any of my family."

"Ron!" Hermione screamed. Tear were leaking down her face. "Please" She whispered. Ron shook his head.

"Both of you better get you sorry asses out of this house right now, or I will press charges!" Ron screamed. Hermione got off of the floor.

"Ron, your being unreasonable." Ginny yelled. Ron shook his head.

"NOW!" Ron screamed. Hermione walked to Ron.

"Please." Hermione whispered. Harry took hold of Hermione's hand.

"Let's get going." Harry whispered to his best friend.

Hermione nodded her head yes. Harry led her out of the house slowly. As soon as Harry and Hermione had left the house and the door closed, Hermione broke down. Harry sighed and caught her in his arms.

"Harry, take me to my flat?" Hermione whispered through her tears. Harry nodded and kissed her head.

"Sure." Harry whispered.

Harry pulled out his wand and turned on the spot. They ended up in Hermione living room. Harry swung Hermione up into his arms, holing her to his chest. Harry carried Hermione over to her couch and put her down on it. Hermione was still sobbing loudly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Hermione whispered. She stopped her sobs for a second, but she continued her sobbing after then. Harry sighed and smiled sadly down at Hermione.

"It's fine." Harry whispered. He sat down on the couch. Hermione crawled slowly into Harry's waiting arms.

"I made this happen. I'm sorry." Hermione whispered. Harry sighed, but still pulled Hermione into his chest.

"Please, don't feel sorry." Harry whispered. Hermione kept sobbing and kept apologising into Harry's chest. Harry kissed Hermione's head over and over hoping to soothe Hermione. It helped a bit, but not by much. Harry stopped kissing Hermione's head and just held her. Harry was quite heartbroken that Ron would forbid Harry from seeing Ginny. "I knew this was going to happen." Harry said in a whisper. Hermione didn't take notice of this because she sobbing was to loud.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah... That was it! Next chapter will be a sneak peek of next chapter, but it's already posted on pawprinter's profile. I hope you continue reading!<strong>

**Review please!**

**~FRL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Catastrophes**

**Catastrophes: Part 2**

_December 23, 2000_

_2:37am_

"Harry? Harry, are you still up?" Hermione whispered. Harry cracked an eye open.

"Yeah." Harry whispered. Harry could see Hermione smile, despite the light being the moon.

"Good." Hermione said. Harry nodded his head. "I have something to tell you." Hermione added.

"Alright, go ahead." Harry whispered.

Hermione sat up in her bed, Harry following immediately. Hermione had cried until one in the morning. Harry was being a good friend and stayed with her the whole night. When Hermione assured Harry that she was fine and the he could leave, Harry said no. He didn't want to be alone at this time during his life.

"Well I think we should invite Ron and Ginny on a trip to Selver Island-" Hermione started to say, but Harry interrupted her.

"Isn't Selver Island where those crazed dragons are?" Harry asked.


End file.
